firemansamfandomcom-20200213-history
Station Officer Steele
Station Officer Basil Steele '''renamed '''Station Officer Norris Steele '''in the new series is the Station Officer of Pontypandy Fire Station. Bio Norris Steele was born and raised in Newtown, after completing high school he began his career as an "Army Officer". After a while he started his firefighter training at the Newtown academy along with Chief Fire Officer Boyce. Upon completing his training they both began work at the Pontypandy Fire Station. He soon got promoted to the position of Station Officer while Boyce was transferred to Newtown. A while after this, he was offered a promotion as the Deputy Chief Fire Officer in Newtown but rejected the promotion as he wanted to stay and serve Pontypandy instead. Personality As a former "Army Officer", he insists upon a high standard of both hygiene and efficiency in the fire station. He's catchphrase used to be "Now who needs the fire service" but it later changed into "Action stations everyone." Station Officer Steele is generally portrayed to be strict and mature. He always seems to gasp when an emergency comes in. At the same time, Steele is not afraid to unleash the child within him, showing an interest in kite flying and paper planes, and also maintains a gentle rivalry with Chief Fire Officer Boyce. He also occasionally causes emergencies himself. Basic Training * Newtown Fire Academy Further Qualifications * Advanced Driving Certificate Awards * Medal of Outstanding Bravery * 25 Year Long Service Medal Personal info * '''Hair: Grey * Eyes: Grey/Blue * Friends: Everyone in Pontypandy * Crew: Sam, Penny, Elvis, Ellie and Arnold * Superior Officer: Chief Fire Officer Boyce Trivia *Before joining the Fire Service, he was previously an army officer. *In the episode, Steele Under Par, he receives, a letter in clarification off his retirement from HQ, but they later phone and tell him to remain at the Pontypandy Fire Station. *In The Great Fire of Pontypandy, it was revealed by Chief Fire Officer Boyce that he could have even become Deputy Chief Fire Officer, but he wanted to stay and serve Pontypandy. *The initials for Station Officer Steele spell out "S.O.S." *In The Return of Norman-Man, he becomes the only other firefighter to ride Mercury. *Station Officer Steele is one only of two firefighters that have been known to drive or ride all three vehicles of the fire station, the other being Fireman Sam. Episodes Station Officer Steele drove Jupiter * Castles and Kings Episodes Station Officer Steele drove Venus * Elvis Sings the Blues * Heap of Trouble * The Great Fire of Pontypandy * Bronwyn's Millionth Customer * Record Breakers Episodes Station Officer Steele Steele drove Bessie * Bessie to the Rescue * The Return of Norman-Man Episodes Station Officer Steele Steele rode Mercury * The Return of Norman-Man Gallery Norris Steele and Bessie.png|Norris Steele and Bessie as they were in the old days YoungSteele.jpg Station Officer Steel.jpg|Station Officer Steele in the original series File:Norman'sPitfall49.png|Station Officer Steele onboard Jupiter Steele series 5.png|Station Officer Steele in Series 5 Station Officer Steele receives emergency.png|Station Officer Steele receives an emergency Station Officer Steele helmet.png|Steele poilshing his helmet File:Boyce_will_be_boyce.jpg|Station Officer Steele & Chief Fire Officer Boyce File:Station_Officer_Steel_BA.png|Station Officer Steele operating the BA Board File:Bessie.jpg|Sam and Station Officer Steele onboard Bessie Station Officer Steel Tip.png|Station officer Steele's tip File:Mobile_comand_unit_interior.png|Station Officer Steele and the others inside the Mobile Control Unit File:1.fireman_sam.jpg|Station Officer Steele introducing Bessie File:Wikia-Visualization-Main,firemansam.png|Station Officer Steele and his crew Station Officer Steele driving Mercury.png|Station Officer Steele driving Mercury Station Officer Steele drives Bessie.png|Station Officer Steele driving Bessie Station Officer Steele discovers his old fire engine Bessie.jpg|Station Officer Steele Discovers Bessie Charlie's Fishing Boat Steele out at sea.jpg|Station Officer Steele fishing on Charlie's boat Station Officer Steele uses the emergency radio.png|Station Officer Steele uses the emergency radio Station officer Steele looks at the Emergency board.png|Station Officer Steele looks at the Emergency Board Station officer Steele headset.png Steele-Character-Card.jpg|Character Card Soso.png|Station Officer Steele in his new Office Category:Characters Category:Original Series Characters Category:Fire Fighters Category:Male Characters Category:Emergency Service People Category:Adults